


seduction techniques 101

by wolframvonbielefeld (maknaeline)



Series: cloud's giftfics [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: And They Were Both Bottoms, Awkward Sexual Situations, Edgeplay, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline/pseuds/wolframvonbielefeld
Summary: 1. be rivals2. make out in the pool3. kiss kiss fall into a weird friends with benefits thing that you're not sure counts as dating when you're exclusiveaka, an instruction guide to seducing Haruka Nanase by Rin Matsuoka.(Spoilers: Be Rin Matsuoka.)





	seduction techniques 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietinthelibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietinthelibrary/gifts).



> pineapple juice is supposed to make your come taste sweet according to a random internet search. haruka is as gullible as rin, only in specific ways.
> 
> for jasmin @savingmatsuoka. love u.

Contrary to popular belief (Haruka), Rin is not nervous.

 

“Rin,” Haruka says. “Don’t be nervous.”

 

“Who’s nervous?” Rin snaps, and then sighs, running a hand through his hair. “No, never mind, I sound stupid.” He drops the supplies next to him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“How will you repent?” Haruka asks. Rin turns to him, brows raised. Haruka’s braced himself on his elbows, chin balanced on one palm, staring up at Rin.

 

It’s a position Rin has teased him from many times, except -

 

Except Rin has absolutely no experience being on the other end of this teasing.

 

Haruka has used other methods, of course. Directly dragging the other into embarrassing situations is something they’ve mastered over the years of knowing each other and falling back into a rhythm while on the same pro team. They probably hold the record for stupid dares in the entirety of Japan’s Olympic team, with only Kageyama and Hinata competing for the spot.

 

(Rin maintains the lectures are worth it. It’s not like they’re hurting their condition.)

 

That being said...this one has uh, far reaching consequences. Like the stretch of Haruka’s skin from shoulder to spine to his ass, a beautiful set of curves that Rin is trying to not focus on for his own sanity.

 

The last time he had seen Haruka like this, it was through the showers by accident, because they were sharing that room in The Russell Hotel, which was completely his fault.

 

This time, it’s because of - surprise, surprise, him again.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Rin is on his third champagne when Nagisa brings it up. “Hey, if both of you are bottoms, who seduces the other?”

 

Haruka, in an uncharacteristic display of sagacity, spurts his drink from his nose, wipes himself up delicately with Makoto’s sleeve, and tells him calmly. “I’m good at it.”

 

“Nagisa-kun, that’s an invasive ques-” Rei begins, before backtracking, pushing his glasses up on his nose and staring at him. “What?”

 

“What?” Rin says, when everyone else just stares at him. “I didn’t say anything!”

 

“I’m better at it, of course,” Haruka reasserts. He’s tipsy too, and looking like he’s very likely to fall into the pool any second. Makoto has a firm hand over both his and Rin’s shoulders, and he looks rapidly weirded out by this turn of events. “I can - I can confirm.”

 

“That’s not an objective - viewpoint,” Rin objects. He downs his glass - he can’t even remember what was in it anymore. Luckily, they’re in a private booth, so it’s not like he’s going to get drugged. “How are you judging that anyway? I demand Sousuke be witness to this too -”

 

“No,” Haruka says vehemently, and the table clatters when he slams his glass down. “No Sousuke.”

 

Well, that’s that.

 

“But there has to be some kind of scale,” Nagisa says again, his sweet and vaguely evil face contorting into a frown. Rin has always liked Nagisa, but he decidedly does not like the direction this conversation is going in. “If you are like, y’know, dating, isn’t that the first thing you decide?”

 

Ah. The moment of truth. Rin goes completely pale, and starts to review everything he’s done over the past four years. None of it seem particularly gay, but he's a particularly gay man, so he’s almost definitely biased. Also, it is kind of hard hiding that when all your friends are gay.

 

Haruka, contrary to all his expectations, just leans back into his chair. “Well, you don’t need to worry about that. Rin just -” he waves his hands at Rin again, “told me that we’re friends with benefits. Exclusively.”

 

Rei gasps, already three sheets to the wind, glasses sliding down his nose as he leans over. “Exclusively? Rin-san said that?”

 

“Kisumi was there,” Makoto confirms ominously in place of his boyfriend. “He heard it.”

 

Haruka nods solemnly, like they’re sharing a great inside joke. “Exclusively.”

 

They laugh, and Rin gets the feeling he’s missing something extremely obvious.

 

“The point is,” he says loudly, tapping the table in front of him, startling Makoto. “The point is, we can’t make an objective judgment when I know I’m better at bottoming, and hence seducing people.”

 

“Cool,” Haruka says. “Then I should try it.”

 

Rin nods vigorously, satisfied. “Exactly.” A beat passes. “Wait, what?”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Haruka makes the sweetest sounds in the world when Rin kisses him back. This is a fact. He clenches down on his fingers even harder when Rin apologizes for hurting him, and when Rin pulls away he feels bruises forming on Haruka's waist and on his own shoulders, where Haruka's strong calloused fingers dig in, almost painfully. It is a reaffirmation that they are doing this, that Haruka feels -

 

_Does he?_

 

“Don’t ask ridiculous questions,” Haruka says, back arching to meet Rin's fingers midway with his raised hips, before Rin pulls them out and wipes the excess lube on his own cock. Did you expect me to sleep with Sousuke instead?”

 

“No, because I bet he wouldn’t have given you full marks.” Rin pulls one of Haruka's legs higher, locking it around his own waist, heel digging into the small of his back as he starts to ease himself inside. Haruka inhales sharply. “Now if we were talking about Makoto, though -”

 

It does not have the desired effect. Haruka frowns. “Well, I doubt Makoto would have done that for you either.”

 

“Kisumi would kill both of us. And _why are we talking about our best friends in the middle of sex,_ ” Rin moans. “I am going to be turned off for life.”

 

He speaks too soon. Haruka braces himself on his elbow, and pushes Rin forward with his heel, until he’s buried inside. Rin gasps, almost collapsing on the bed. Everything is overheated and Haruka is too-tight and feels fucking incredible - his eyes are staring right at him, completely unashamed, roving over his chest and his face.

 

“I am not that bad at bottoming, Rin,” Haruka tells him smugly. “Or kissing, for that matter.”

 

“You said you weren’t going to bring that up again!”

 

“I don’t recall making any kind of promise.” His smug face would be absolutely enough to earn him a punch to the side, except Rin is trying his best to not immediately blow his load. Holy shit, Haruka is good at bottoming. Maybe.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Haruka sighs, which means Rin has been muttering everything out loud again. “Do you even know how to hold out long enough to show me how well you can top, Rin-chan?”

 

“This is a competition to see who can seduce the other better,” Rin reminds him.

 

“Yes, and that assumes that you can top better than me too, not just bottom.”

 

“Hey, Haru? I can’t stand you.”

 

Which, again, is his own fault, but Rin would rather die than admit it at this exact second.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

That particular day had actually started out pretty harmless, all things considered. Rin had arrived at practice earlier than Haruka, and swum at least five laps before Haruka arrived, disgruntled at not being woken by his alarm earlier. Coach had just grinned at him before assigning him more land practice, which meant Rin got more water time.

 

Haruka had taken it out on him the moment they started timing each other during races, of course, but it was worth it, watching the fire in his eyes.

 

Of course, that had ended with Haruka dragging him into another race when they stayed back. Coach was just more amused.

 

“Guess there’s benefits to your little rivalry after all,” she threw out as a joke, before she left the pool. “Clean up and lock the door before you leave!”

 

Rin won. They decided to float afterwards before they cleaned up.

 

“So,” Rin said from the edge of the pool, towel in his hair, savoring the feeling of decimating Haruka by exactly point five three seconds. “What are those benefits I’m getting besides racing privileges?”

 

“Mm,” Haruka said, floating, eyes closed. “Kisses.”

 

“Haru, be serious.”

 

Haruka cracked open one eye. “Kiss me and find out if I am.”

 

So Rin did. He pushed himself into the pool, grabbed Haruka's arm, and didn’t give him a chance to speak before his mouth was on Haruka’s, who immediately went pliant under him. His lips were absurdly soft, and Rin dragged his teeth over them, feeling him shiver against his chest.

 

Kissing Haruka felt like seeing the light underwater, after he had figured out how to breath through his nose instead of choking halfway.

 

He was suddenly glad they were at the shallower end of the pool.

 

“So,” Rin said, breathless, after he pulled away from the messiest first kiss in history, thinking of how to frame his next words. _Haru, can I take you out?_ No, too cheesy. What about - “So, are these benefits exclusive?”

 

“If you want them to be,” Haruka said, nonchalant, and Rin’s heart both swelled and sank.

 

Well, that was that.

 

“Also, I am not repeating this but,” Haru bit his own lip, and smiled. “Rin, you suck at kissing.”

 

“Haru!”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“It was like, the heat of the moment, you know?”

 

“Totally,” Kisumi nods.

 

“Like, I was so smooth. I’m the supreme Haruka Nanase seducer.” Rin continues.

 

“Uh huh,” Kisumi says, reaching forward eagerly. “So -”

 

”So now we’re friends with exclusive benefits,” Rin concludes, running a hand through his hair.

 

There is a silence.

 

“You kissed him for fifteen minutes. In the pool. And nothing else. For _practice_.” Sousuke says, deadpan. His boyfriend - Kisumi, aka their local gossip, not Makoto - on his other side, looks highly interested in the details, which, considering that he had left out as many as possible, is fair. Haruka is pretty much the best looker in the entire pro scene. And Iwatobi. And Samezuka.

 

Okay, he’s a _little_ biased.

 

“I, uh - Rin,” Kisumi says, hesitantly, “I don’t exactly understand the progression here. Weren’t you already -”

 

“Exclusive benefits?” Haruka says, from behind him. He looks suspiciously at the trio next to Rin, champagne glass in his hand.

 

“Yeah, babe,” Rin says, and pats the seat next to him. Haruka slides in, with the slightest of glares at the people looking over. “Just talking about our uh, arrangement.”

 

“I give him shit, he takes it?” Kisumi says dryly. “Sounds like Sousuke on a bad day.”

 

“Not going there,” Haruka says, a glare aimed at him for no particular reason. Rin is almost hurt, except Haruka has managed to nestle his ass right against his thighs. “Mind if I come over later?”

 

“Of course not,” Rin says grandly, putting his glass down to hold Haruka in a half-hug. It’s the closest it gets to dating, anyyway.

 

In retrospect, this is his first mistake.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

This is how Haruka turns up with pineapple juice and two cans of fish when he announces he wants to sleep over, and somehow they end up on the couch right after the most rushed dinner in history, pineapple juice still faintly tingling on Rin’s overwhelmed lips when he initiates the kiss.

 

So here they are, in the middle of sex, - or some variety of it, and Rin has been attempting to ride Haruka into the sheets for half an hour now but he’s not confident that he’s going to make it until Haruka has come at least three times, and now _he can’t stop thinking about whether Haruka likes him or not._

 

This is fine.

 

“Rin?” Haruka lifts his fingers, brushing across his cheek. “Rin, you’re crying.”

 

“I’m not,” Rin says. The stray tear escaping his eyelids doesn’t count. Haruka puts his thumb against his eye, which closes instinctively in response. He wipes away the tear, and slowly brings his thumb to his mouth.

 

“It’s - salty,” Haruka says after a pause, sounding almost disappointed.

 

“What, did you expect it to be sweet?” Rin says. The tears are flowing freely now, (partly because of how utterly hysterical Haru is when he tries to be sexy, Rin admits).

 

“The pineapple juice didn’t offer that guarantee, but still,” Haruka says.

 

Rin goes speechless for a second. “You - did you even take high school biology!!!”

 

“It was years ago,” Haruka says calmly, slowly shifting his left leg upwards, bending his knee before locking it around Rin’s waist. “I don’t need to know that to know you.”

 

Rin’s heart stutters, hands suddenly shaky when he moves his fingers through Haruka’s hair.

 

“Haru,” he says breathlessly. “How long -”

 

“Took you long enough,” Haruka grumbles, and then shifts his ankle until it digs into the small of Rin’s back. This time his kisses are feral - his teeth snapping a little, biting down at the corner of Rin’s lips and tugging at him with his hands and teeth until Rin feels oversensitive all over.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Have you considered, Rin-chan,” Nagisa says, after Haruka really does fall into the pool, and after a screaming Makoto and Rei manage to drag him out, “Maybe Haru-chan doesn’t want to be friends like that?”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

He is not going down this fast. Rin grits his teeth and puts his weight into it, pinning Haruka to the sheets again, and Haruka throws his head back and starts to scream.

 

Rin’s almost spooked into stopping, but then he sees how his eyes nearly roll back into his head with bliss. He cautiously pushes further, and Haruka lets out a sob this time. Oh. He might as well, then.

 

It’s harder than he expects, but probably good enough for a first time. Edging Haruka isn’t pleasant when he’s on the verge of toppling over - which is probably the point - but it is a delight to watch him squirm and be seconds away from begging. Rin pulls out at the critical moment, watching curses leave Haruka’s mouth, and inserts his fingers, seeking out his prostate again. He holds Haruka’s hips down, and lets him scream as long as he wants, hand on the base of his cock so as to stop him from coming the way he had researched.

 

“Say it, then,” he asks teasingly, drawls it into Haruka’s mouth. “Isn’t it time you admitted defeat, Nanase?”

 

Haruka can barely speak, much to his satisfaction. His hands claw at Rin’s back before he brings one of them to clasp around a bicep. “Rin,” he whispers. “Let me come, please - please let me -”

 

Rin’s control, in retrospect, is fine-tuned to whatever Haruka needs. “Of course,” he half-whispers urgently, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, hand moving to Haruka’s cock, giving it a few steady strokes, before Haruka is coming, release spurting higher until some of it hits his own chest, missing his chin by bare inches. Rin’s own hand goes to his cock, which he leads right inside Haruka’s still-twitching entrance.

 

“So,” Rin says, - breathing steady, absolutely tortured by the heat - he has his hand around the base of his own cock, while Haruka moans faintly at the oversensitivity of his insides. “Observations?”

 

Haruka opens his eyes, and smirks directly at Rin, clenching down until Rin falls on top of him again, elbows braced against the bed at the last second.

 

“Mm,” he says. “Have to carry out a few more experiments. Study your techniques and all, Rinrin.”

 

 

“The,” Rin gurgles. Haruka looks like a siren in this light, blue fire in his eyes. “Mm, sure. Date me.”

 

“Rin,” Haruka gets up, and holds his cheeks in his hands. “Rin, what did you think being exclusive _meant?_ ”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“So Haru and I are dating now,” he announces at the next double-triple-date (Kisumi's idea, since he was inseparable from the two now). Makoto heaves a sigh of relief, and holds out his hand towards a reluctant Sousuke, who tips a wad of cash into his hands.

 

“Congratulations,” he says. “You’re the last to know. Kisumi, babe, you owe me twenty!”

 

“Goddamnit, Rin, you can’t do a single thing right,” Kisumi grumbles, tipping him more. “I owe Nagisa too now for saying you would be the one to initiate.”

 

“I feel played,” Rin mutters. “Wasn’t I supposed to be seducing you? Why are you the one instructing me in these scenarios?”

 

Haruka just hums in response. “We can roleplay that again if you want, sensei.”

 

Which, Rin has never looked a gift horse in the mouth. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And They Were Both Seduced.
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk about anime redblues to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/wangxianist)


End file.
